comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Zuirdj
¿Cómo cambio...? Hola buenos días me gustaría saber como cambio la imagen del Wiki (la que está en la parte izquierda superior) Y ¿Cómo quito ese nombre horrible de Documentación en ubuntu? Saludos. http://es.ubuntu.wikia.com ---- bots Hola Zuirdj, en la Página de Star Wars en español queremos implementar bots para arreglar muchas cosas, tú sabrás como hacerle? Gracias Juegos Muy buenas Zuirdj, hoy supe que se puede colaborar en este wiki (es.wikia) y decidí intentar hacer algo para "videojuegos", es decir... algo como Gaming, pero en español, todo en su versión española. Bueno, solo eso, lo estaré diseñando en mi página de usuario; si no va bien por favor avisame ;) Saludos Playsonic2' Disc. 19:02 30 ene 2008 (UTC) :Bueno, aquí tienes una primera página Juegos, si no te convence podemos cambiarla y todo eso. Además, hice todo lo de "noticias" para poner noticias relacionadas con ese apartado, un apartado con todas las wikis en español sobre juegos, y más. Me gustaria que hubiera una primera noticia, como una introducción a este apartado... corta, solo explicando. Pero no la hice, supongo que estará mejor que lo hagas tú, aquí. Estaré actualizando este apartado y ayudando en las wikis españolas de juegos, ¿puedo encargarme de avisar a los burócratas de las wikis de que pueden poner noticias sobre su wiki en el apartado "Juegos" ? Estoy '''disponible' para hacerlo. Espero que contestes lo más rápido que puedas =) -- 23:26 8 feb 2008 (UTC) Hola, me gustaría que te pasaras por el canal de irc (#wikia-es) cuando puedas, tengo que hablarte sobre algo... espero que te pases pronto 14:47 27 feb 2008 (UTC) Esta Wikia en español es pequeña aún. Me gustan los juegos también Hola. Me parece que esta Wikia está muy pequeña. Colaboraré con gusto con los juegos y me gustaría saber, si usted sabe, cuánto duran las requests de nuevas wikias. Gracias. También escribo en inglés, si quiere ver mi página: User:Davichito. Nos hablamos. Davichito 20:29 30 mar 2008 (UTC) NO PUEDO REGISTRARME Hola. Tengo que decirte que una vez me desconecté de wikia por error (tenía activado el estar registrado cada vez que entro) y ahora con los cookies activados y la sabiendo la contraseña el sistema me dice que es incorrecta. ¿Que puedes hacer al respecto? Saludos, Droides. Mi dirección de MSN es droid_alex@hotmail.com por si quieres que te de mi actual contraseña para que la cambies, aunque a mi me dice que es errónea. Estimado Zuirdj Primero que todo, te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios en sección Discusión de mi Usuario en http://rock.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Independiente. Siguiendo tus consejos, comencé el proceso de traslado de información, desde Rock Independiente (en) a Rock Independiente (en)(traspaso de mis contribuciones desde hace mas de un año). Sorpresivamente, he sido bloqueado por Angela. Te agradecería enormemente te comunicaras con ella y le cuentes que la pagina Rock Independiente (alojada en una wiki pensada en inglés) se está trasladando a Rock Independiente, en su similar en lengua castellana. Sin otro particular te saluda cordialmente, --Manson 19:20 30 jun 2008 (UTC) Quiero trasladar mi wiki a wikia mi wiki es de wiki site pero quiero que sea parte de wikia--Klevar91 03:39 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Estimado zuirdj Quiero pedirte un favor traslada mi wiki a wikia POOOOOOORFAAAAAAVOOOOOOOOOR YA ESTA EN LA LISTA--Klevar91 02:14 7 oct 2008 (UTC) WikiMotor Hola,he visto que no has admitido WikiMotor,ya sí existe una Wiki de coches,pero no existe una Wiki de todos tipo de vehículo que pueda ser conducido o que transporte,la WikiMotor se trataría de eso(no solo de coches,ni no que motos,camiones,grúas,tanques,tractores,bicicletas,barcos,aviones,lanchas,carros,tuning,ect,ect,osea todo lo que pueda desplazar o ser conducido).La Wiki no solo se trata de coches,hay razones por la que se debería admitir.Saludos----EMD 17:31 19 nov 2008 (UTC) Wiki de lucha libre Verás Zuirdj, te han bloqueado en la wiki de lucha libre porque es una wiki privada. Esto es, que el dueño sólo quiere que edite la gente que él quiera (si eso es lo que quiere, que hubiera hecho una web normal, no una wiki ¬¬). Solo que supieras eso, el autor no quiere que se edite en ella sin permiso, y hay que respetar eso, a mí también me ha bloqueado. Saludos 00:19 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Usuario Diego Jaimes Hola, Zuirdj,soy un usuario de la wiki de GTA, hace tiempo venía sospechando de la multicuenta del Usuario: Diego Jaimes pero no estaba seguro 100%, y vi que finalmente eran ciertas mis sospechas. El caso es que he visto que has bloqueado varias de sus cuentas, pero creo que hay más, así que quería pedirte que revisaras los sigueintes usuarios de la GTE: *Usuario:Miketoreno666 *Usuario:WuZiMu *Usuario:Msc-Vic *Usuario:SergioGroveStreet12 Perdona que no me identifique, pero es que no estoy utilizando mi equipo y no quiero que los datos queden grabados, además si uno de los usuarios en específico resulta ser un usuario real no quisiera que esto creara problemas con él. Gracias. Video :Hola Zuirdj. Quería comentarte que ajguien subió un video a youtube, usando el loquendo para insultarte. Espero que hagas algo al respecto. Saludos. Otra renuncia Hola zuirdj. Quisiera comentar que Alex07 pide la renuncia al cargo de administrador, ya que ha estado ocupado en otras wikis. Lo olvidaba: Felices fiestas. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 23:59 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :No le hagas caso Zuirdj, solo quiere causar problemas y conflictos en el wiki. 13:36 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Yo hablo en serio. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 16:30 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia Buenas Zuirdj, vengo con buenas noticias, he construido el foro y están empezando a utilizarlo, he creado algunos temas para animar la cosa. Iba a hacerlo para discutir solo sobre el wiki, pero junto con ellos decidí hacerlo para hablar también de la serie. Lo dividí en subforos, les gustó la idea por el hecho de poder comunicarse más por la comunidad. Además he posteado ya algo acerca de una idea que tuve. Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que visitases el foro, a ver si es lo que tenías pensado, aunque sé que está bien por haberlo hecho en otros wikis, pero por si acaso. Bueno, solo era eso, seguiré trabajando ahí :) Saludos, 13:36 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Sugerencias de búsqueda Hola Zuirdj. Venía a informarte de un error técnico que he descubierto hace unos días y que he comprobado que aquí también sucede. Verás, cuando se introducen algunas letras en el buscador se muestran las sugerencias de búsqueda, pero cuando una de esas letras lleva tilde desaparecen. La prueba la puedes hacer escribiendo T'', y verás que uno de los primeros enlaces que aparece es ''Términos de uso. Sin embargo, si ahora escribes Té, todas las sugerencias desaparecen. Considero que es algo importante a solucionar, porque puede darse el caso de que haya más artículos de los que se muestran en las sugerencias y al llegar a una palabra se cortan. Un saludo, --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tu dirás 15:33 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Es.Pokemon-dragonair ¿Crees que w:c:requests:Es.Pokemon-dragonair debería coexistir con WikiDex? No se qué pensará Angela, pero si como única información pone "Todo sobre pokémon", no veo por qué otro wiki para lo mismo... Si realmente fuera distinto (como lo es w:c:es.fakemon) sería otra cosa. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 19:19 30 dic 2008 (UTC) Wikia Fanfics Buenas tardes. Quizás la pregunta que voy a solicitar tendría que haberla efectuado más pronto. Lo que le pido, francamente, es la "adopción" o formar parte de la administración de Wikia Fanfics, o Fanfics. Y, entre otros, los motivos por los cuales pido esto son: *Uno de los más importantes, la importación a Wikia Fanfics de los fanfics que perduran en Wikidex, ya que es información irrelevante y ficticia, que no correspondería a Wikidex. *La posibilidad de borrar artículos cuya información tiene nada que ver con Wikia Fanfics, o simplemente están en blanco. *'Poner un poco de orden' en dicha wiki, ya que su fundador (y único administrador, que es Hyther2) realizó su última contribución (me refiero no sólo en casos de páginas simples, sino también especiales) en Agosto del 2008. *Y muchos más, aunque ya con menos importancia, como la edición de la portada, apertura de proyectos y hacer más dinámica la wiki, etc. Muchas gracias por su atención y saludos, Koenma (disc.) P.D: Puede dejar su respuesta en mi página de discusión de Wikia Fanfics. Filtro anti spam Hola Zuirdj, ¿cómo estás? Vengo a pedirte un favor. Podrías añadir al filtro anti spam, al menos para Inciclopedia, la url http://www.wikipediars.com? Nos harías un favor. Gracias por adelantado. Por cierto, los banners para el spotlight de Elder Scrolls, ¿te sirvieron? Saludos. -- 18:32 17 ene 2009 (UTC) :EDITO: ya no hace falta, no sabía la existencia de w:c:inciclopedia:mediawiki:Spam-blacklist. Gracias aún así. -- 13:33 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Cambio de nombre Hola zuirdj. Solo vengo a pedir disculpas por el video ese que hice contra tí, y además, pido que me cambies el nombre de usuario de "Diego Jaimes", a "Diegusjaimes". ¿Me harías ese gran favor?. Gracias. --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 17:25 22 ene 2009 (UTC) El médico me ha recomendado que deje las wikis Así que por si acaso en el improbable caso de que descubran mi contraseña, quítame los flag que tenga en las wikis. Estos son los que conozco: *Buro y admin en Wikijuegos *Admin en Inciclopedia *Admin en Química Y no sé si alguien me habrán hecho admin en algún otro sitio... ¬¬U sin saberlo yo... y a ChixpyBot tambien: *Bot en Uncyclopedia, Inciclopedia y las polaca Nonsensopedia — @ Chixpy 19:04 1 feb 2009 (UTC) Sip, quítamelos. Y lo de la contraseña... también. Gracias. Justo había entrado para desactivar la opción de que se me envíe semanalmente los cambios en las páginas que tengo en la lista de seguimiento y he visto el mensaje. — @ Chixpy 02:50 6 feb 2009 (UTC) :A mí también por favor, quítame los rangos que tengo en estas wikis: * Wikia Ciencia - Sysop, Burócrata (También quítale los rangos a todos menos a User:Sensilver, que a este le dejo al cargo de la wiki, ponle burócrata también aparte del rango que tiene). * Química - Sysop, Burócrata (También quítale los rangos a todos menos a User:Sensilver, que a este le dejo al cargo de la wiki). * Dino rey - Sysop (Quítame mi rango) * Eragon - Sysop, Burócrata (Quítame mi rango) :Aparte borrame mi página de usuario y de discusión si es que las tengo en esas wikis, acto seguido quítame los flags y lo de la contraseña también (al igual que el otro), aparte bórrame mis páginas y subpáginas de usuario y de discusión de estas wikis (si es que las tengo): * WikiDex * Inciclopedia (En esta me bloquearon por la cara, puedes ir y comprobarlo, te agradecería si le quitases el rango de admin al quién me bloqueó) * Wikia :Por favor, hazlo, estoy decidido. Aparte también tengo un títere que se llama User:Informatic Magic, haz lo mísmo con él y bórrale sus páginas de usuario y de discusión en las wikis en la que esté alojado EMD 14:34 6 feb 2009 (UTC) Otrosí Vaya, esto parece el festival de los desflags, soy Filoctetas de Inciclopedia te agradecería que me quitaras el flag de administrador en dicha wiki. Hace tiempo que no ejerzo y te lo solicite en vano hace tiempo. No sé si necesitas que te confirme que soy yo en Inciclopedia, pero si es así sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Saludos --Filoctetas 17:38 6 feb 2009 (UTC) Consulta Hola, mucho gusto. Desde hace unas dos semanas creo he comenzado una nueva wikia que es sobre la serie Fringe, en español. la cuestión es que creo que ya he armado las bases como para que otros usuarios entiendan su organización básica y comiencen a editar... solo falta que otros usuarios la vean (menudo asunto) estoy comenzando a mencionar mi wikia en algunos blogs y foros. pero lo que quería preguntarte es como hay que hacer para que mi wikia aparezca en los links que ustedes ponen sobre wikias destacadas (esos donde siempre aparecen los mismos: gta, wikidex, dofus, quimica y alguna otra) #metalgear-es.. Hola Zuirdj! Verás, estaba pensando en hacer un canal IRC para Metal Gear Wiki. Últimamente no edito mucho por allí, así que pensaba hacer algo así como sorprendente, y además organizar reuniones para hablar acerca del wiki y cosas así. Probablemente no sea muy activo, ya que hay pocos usuarios y no creo que se conecten tan a menudo, eso habrá que verlo. Aunque son pocos usuarios que trabajan mucho, y bueno, el caso.. esto nunca lo hice antes, por eso te consultaba: Eres tu (o otro staff member) el que configura los canales de IRC ? Gracias de antemano (: 18:19 18 feb 2009 (UTC) Bot Hola Zuirdj. Verás: Me he creado un bot para Fórmula 1 wiki, el problema es que no le puedo dar el flag. Me puedes hacer el favor?. Gracias. --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 22:30 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Hola y ayuda Hola, soy Benfutbol10 de varias Wikis. Necesito la ayuda en Ben 10 Wiki (La primera que he creado y la que mas participo) y necesito ayuda con los interwikis (no puedo poner en ninguna página) por favor ayudame con eso. También con lo de hacer bots ¿Como se crean? . Te doy las gracias por adelantado. Benfutbol10 ◄► (Discusión) Cheskuser Hola Zuirdj. Vengo a hablar de este tema. Quiero que me hagas el favor y le hagas un checkuser a un IP que ha estado vandalizando en masa mi wiki de Fórmula 1, al igual que otros usuarios. Creo saber quien es, pero te pido el favor a tí, porque no quiero tener problemas con ellos. Saludos. ----DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 16:01 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Namespace para Inciclopedia Hola Zuirdj, soy Halfbloodprince uno de los administradores de Inciclopedia, en este tema del foro discutimos sobre la posibilidad de pedir un namespace nuevo ("Incilibros:") para la wiki. Quería saber que tan posible sea eso. Saludos. -- Halfbloodprince 02:10 5 mar 2009 (UTC) :Perdón corrijo no es "Incijuegos:", sino "Incilibros:" -- Halfbloodprince 03:06 5 mar 2009 (UTC) :Creo que dejaré el pedido en stand by mientras que consulto sobre si debe ser Incijuegos o Incilibros. Gracias. -- Halfbloodprince 03:46 5 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ya consulte, sería pedir el namespace: "Incijuegos:", esto ayudaría ya que este tipo de artículos los utilizamos como subpáginas, creando un numero mayor de artículos de lo que de verdad son. Espero que sea posible, y como consulta personal que tan posible sea llevar a cabo el crear el namespace Incilibros?, no tiene prioridad en el proyecto, pero quisiera saber si es que fuera posible. Gracias. Halfbloodprince 17:55 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias Zuirdj.Halfbloodprince 03:22 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Saludos! Hemos estado editando la wikia en español http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com de Mortal Kombat, ya vamos para las 450 páginas quisiera saber por favor, cómo puede la wikia de Mortal Kombat en español ser una wikia destacada asi como wikidex, grand theft auto etc, muchas gracias y saludos :) --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 07:29 10 mar 2009 (UTC) :Por cierto gran trabajo el de todos se que hay muchas personas que alteran los wikis pero la mayoría de los aqui presentes jeje hace un excelente trabajo en los wikis, he visitado muchisimos, mmm por respeto no pongo mi mail en esta sección pero aparece en mi pagina de usuario en la de MK por si quieren contactarme y en lo que sea para ayudar :) y mmm gracias por leer mi petición Zuirdj espero no sea mucho pedir. Besos --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 07:39 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola, como estás Zuirdj?, leí la ptición de Andrea y me gustaría unirme a ella en eso, sería genial si la wikia de Mortal Kombat en español sea destacada para que más usuarios pudieran entrar y ver el trabajo que se ha hecho a esa página y también contribuir, eso es todo... pásatela bien--R0cKSt4r 00:00 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Administradores de wiki Hola, Zuirdj: ¿Cómo puedo añadir más administradores a nuestra wiki?. Un saludo Uned2009 09:31 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Sobre Wikia:Ayúdanos a mejorar Wikia Zuirdj, veo el tema como fundamental, para el mundo wiki, mientras que se organiza dicho tema, no sería posible, organizar participantes voluntarios en wikiproyectos en particular, como ejemplo: plantillas, traducciones, colaboraciones entre wiki,.... aunque sea con mensajes directo invitando a los editores de las distintas wikis, hay mucho trabajo individual realizado en las distintas wikis. O en eswikia, organizar, concursos de buenos artículos, fotografias..... es decir implicar en la wiki en castellano y a los demás editores, potenciando la participación y desarrollo del foro y de la wiki principal en castellano. --kidoma 07:22 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Wikia de El Padrino ¿¿¿Como puedo cambiar la imagen de la wiki de El Padrino en español??? --Miketoreno666 Me retiro de la cosa esta de las wikis Me gustaria que me quites mi cuenta en Inciclopedia y todo lo que sea wikis. Ya que, no tengo tiempo para contribuir y me quita tiempo de mi vida real, te lo agradezco de antemano --Aleshoro 19:33 2 abr 2009 (UTC) pd. Ahora que lo pienso, con chixpy, le cambiaste la contraseña, conmigo podrias hacer lo mismo. ¿Puedo ser administrador de la Wikia que creé? Acabo de crear la Wikia: www.esdla.wikia.com PERO: 1º Yo seleccioné en la página de creación "Español", pero la Wikia sigue en Inglés. 2º ¿Cómo me pongo como Administrador de la ESdlA Wikia? ¿O al haberla creado ya lo soy? Gracias de Antemano. Un favor Buenos(as) días/tardes/noches, Zuirdj. Hace poco cree una Wikia (Tu novela Wiki). Ya tengo la base de sus reglas y todo bien (incluso un usuario aparte de mí). Sin embargo, de nada me sirve poner mil y un reglas, si no tengo usuarios. Ya pedí un logo en LogoCreation Wiki, y el usuario JoePlay ya lo hizo (le quedó muy bien, por cierto). Mi única duda es, ¿Cómo puedo promocionar mi Wikia? ¿Existe alguna forma de hacerlo que pueda traerme usuarios por acá? ¡Saludos, y gracias de antemano! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:46 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Sims Wiki Hola Zuirdj. Hace un tiempo descubrí que existía un wiki de Los Sims (videojuego) en español. Sin embargo el wiki nunca había sido editado por su creador Maxiscity. Cuando lo descubrí empecé a trabajar en los artículos y me comuniqué con el helper de Wikia Bola quien me dio el rango de sysop para que pudiera trabajar en el wiki con más libertad. Luego de un tiempo trabajando practicamente solo, con la ayuda de unos pocos usuarios esporádicos, apareció un usuario que está muy metido en la comunidad de Los Sims y lo nombré administrador por medio de Bola ya que yo no tengo rango de burócrata y no puedo cambiar los rangos de los usuarios del wiki. Por eso me gustaría pedirte que me nombraras burócrata del Wiki de Los Sims. Por si acaso, la URL del wiki es: http://es.sims.wikia.com Si entras en http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:ListaUsuarios puedes comprobar que el burócrata original, Maxiscity, no realizó ni siquiera una sola edición desde que creó el wiki en junio del año 2008. Ya pasado casi un año creo que es momento de que se dé por hecho que Maxiscity no va a ocuparse de su wiki. Espero su respuesta, --Salce 21:59 4 may 2009 (UTC) Solicitud de baja Hola Zuirdj. Como venimos hablando te "confirmo que quiero invalidar mi usuario". Saludos y gracias! (Aungari 13:44 5 may 2009 (UTC)) Solicitud de Administración Hola, soy Dcasawang1. Quisiera solicitar ser administrador de esta Avatar Wiki. Las razones que tengo son: - Esta wikia está muy desordenada e incompleta, y quiero mejorarla y arreglarla. - Hace tiempo que no se hacen ediciones aquí, y creo que ninguno de los administradores actuales está activo/a. - Soy un usuario frecuente en Avatar Wiki (versión en inglés muy completa), y allí tengo rollback rights (no sé el nombre de esos derechos en español) y he hecho más de 4000 ediciones allí. - Este sitio necesita ayuda debido a que se acerca la película y muchos usuarios van a necesitar información acerca de Avatar. - Tengo experiencia en wikias y de administrador. Ya solicité esto en la wikia, pero creo que los burócrtas están inactivos y un usario me dijo que se la podía soliitar a alguien llamado Zuirdj. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 21:51 18 may 2009 (UTC) Hola hola Zuirdj, llevo poco tiempo de estar en las ediciones de las wikis y me preguntaba si podría ser posible que mortal kombat wikia en español fuera una wiki destacada, saludos, aqui para lo que necesiten --Alexia G 05:00 20 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Zuirdj Respondeme en mi discusión. Pokémon493 20:07 20 may 2009 (UTC) El nombre de mi Wikia Hola no se si me sabes quien soy pero yo soy el fundador de la Phineas and Feb Wikia, Perryfan001. Como miras deletre mal Ferb y se me olvido la r'. Y tambien le puse ''and y le queria ponerle y''. Crees que pudo cambiarlo. Tambien como se hace un Infobox. Por favor contestame en mi discusion.''Perryfan001 00:39, 21 de Mayo 2009 (UTC) RE:Phineas y Ferb wikia Gracias por cambiar el nombre de mi wikia. Si necesito ayuda. Yo no tengo las teclas como para escribir espanol. Vi que algunas wikias en espanol tienen esas teclas abajo que pertenecen al la escritura de espanol. Como puedo ponerselas para que no tenga problemas. Tambien, ya se como hacer las infobox, poquito, pero no puedo que me salgan como quiero. Perryfan001 21:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Guerra de Spam Hola! Mi wikia es http://crepusculo.wikia.com/wiki/Portada. Ha entrado un usuario, de nombre Oompa-Loompa que está reeditando todo y modifica totalmente el estilo de la wikia. Me gustaríadeshacer sus cambios, pero creo que no tengo ese permiso (o bien no sé hacerlo). Te agradecería mucho que me ayudarais a deshacer sus cambios y a bloquearlo hasta que hable con él. Si decide seguir el estilo lo admitiremos. Gracias por adelantado. :Ok, yo me encargo.--Bola (discusión) 23:56 8 jun 2009 (UTC) porfavor para crear un articulo en inciclopedia me mostraron que tu me bloqueo por favor desbloqueame Cine Universal Hola, te quiero comentar de nuestro proyecto reciente, se trata de http://es.cineteca.wikia.com una base de datos de todas las películas y actores y etcétera, pero como es una wikia que puede extenderse mucho y es muy ambicioso el proyecto, para tener más usuarios trabajando en ella, no se si por favor podrías poner nuestra wikia como Spotlights como las Wikias de WikiDex y GTA? --Teacher17 08:25 17 jun 2009 (UTC) ¿Aún necesitamos señalar la fuente? Quiero saber si con la nueva licencia es todavía necesario citar la fuente del artículo, como Wikipedia, por ejemplo. He visto que ya varias wikias en español, como http://es.cineteca.wikia.com/ o http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Portada utilizan contenido de Wikipedia pero no utilizan ninguna plantilla ni mención de dónde salió el artículo original. Según discusión en http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Spotlights >No le deis más importancia a este hecho de que haya artículos de Wikipedia en un wiki, porque no la tiene, así que no quiero ver más avisos en ningún wiki, "alertando" de que hay artículos de Wikipedia y eso está mal, porque de hecho es algo que recomendamos desde Wikia, que se pongan artículos de Wikipedia para tener más contenido en el wiki al comenzar con él. La frase es un poco ambigua y no sé si el usuario Bola se refiere a "alertar" con señalar la fuente del artículo. Mi pregunta es si se puede ignorar la política de citar la fuente sin más. Lo he visto en casi todas las wikias en español y tal vez es un aspecto que se debería aclarar a los usuarios. Recuerdo que en literatura wiki tuvimos problemas por la falta de uso de dicha plantilla... --Davinci - talk 19:23 21 jun 2009 (UTC) como creo un foro para mi wikia? Hola Zuirdj, queria preguntarte como hago un foro para mi wikia, me serviria de gran ayuda si me dices como, gracias.Gabriel3df 20:50 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Otro favor quería saber si hay forma de crear bots que reunan informacion de la que yo les digo y crean un artículo con esa informacion,gracias.Gabriel3df 20:54 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Zuirdj Hola Zuirdj como estas?, bueno soy un ADMIN de Metroidover y queria saber como funciona lo de los Spotlights por que estamos como 2 semanas en la lista y no veo que pase nada, queria saber cuanto va a tardar por que Metroidover necesita tener editores para prosperar ya que tenemos pocos usuarios activos actualmente, es más no pasamos de 5, agradeciendo por tu atención, espero tu respuesta. Muchas gracias '''Prime H (Contáctame|·|En Metroidover) 18:03 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Wiki Final Fantasy en Español Hola de nuevo, vengo a decirte que me gustaría que en la wiki de Final Fantasy en español nos coloquéis un nuevo namespace especial para guías al igual que tiene la wiki inglesa. Atentamente Cheke --Cheke 10:36 5 jul 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Hola Zuirdj como va?? Solo queria preguntarte cuando podria estar el Spotlgiht de Metroidover ya que por lo que he visto ya estan los Spotlights de Final fantasy y Mortal Kombat, wikis que se encontraban primero y último en la lista de espera de Spotlights, además consultarte por que no aparecen las imagenes propuestas en la pagina de discusión de los Spotlights. Bueno espero tu respuesta. Salu2. Prime H (Contáctame|·|En Metroidover) 03:27 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola. Tengo una duda. Un usuario me dijo que una política que tenemos en Literatura wikia, de no pegar en wikipedia, va en contra del espíritu wiki >¿es ético recomendar una wiki que en cierta forma está rehusando uno de los principios básicos del mundo wiki? Ver http://ceramica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Davinci.&diff=56558&oldid=55702. Estoy debatiendo dicho tema con él y me gustaría una tercera opinión, y, en particular, del staff de Wikia. Necesito orientación sobre dicho tema ya que no entiendo qué de malo tiene decir no a Wikipedia en una wiki que quiere crear contenido propio. Gracias de antemano. --Davinci - talk 17:59 19 jul 2009 (UTC) Mi tono un poco inconveniente Buenos días, señor Ruiz, he leído tus comentarios y les pido mis disculpas por mi tono un poco inconveniente, es por la stress de mi trabajo periodístico del diario matutino de la mañana a la noche y a partir de hoy me voy a comportar como conciliador y tomar una posición de mi educación y ayuda posible sobre la manera correcta de usar los contenidos de Wikipedia es más deseable que mi amenaza, estoy a sus órdenes, mil gracias por la comunicación.- -- ''' Csuarezllosa ''' discusión contribuciones 15:54 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Wiki de Dino y Poke, tiene contenido vulgar Ayuda, Zuirdj, es que, un(a) usuario(a) en su wiki, pone cosas vulgares. Sólo mira la página que me puso a decirte este llamado: http://es.wiki-de-poke-y-dino.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_segun_nosotros ¡Ya no soporto más su contenido! Por favor, si puedes hacer algo, bloquea a ese/esa usuario(a). Gracias --Firmado: Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?']] 16:30 24 jul 2009 (UTC) Creada pero duda Ola soy el usuario Niko Bellic 2008 y tengo una duda: He sido el creador de la Assassin's Creed Wiki ¿Tendría que convertirme instantáneamente en un administrador? Contesta en esta pagina de discusión podrias decirme tu opinion de mis paginas``nuevos alienigenas de ben 10 alien force´´y``aliens de ben 10.000´´. opinion experta por favor,te lo ruego,podrias darme tu opinion de mis articulos,``aliens de ben 10.000´´ y ``nuevos alienigenas de ben 10 alien force´´.en es.benfuturo.wikia.com